


underwater bruises

by OverThinkinLincoln



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverThinkinLincoln/pseuds/OverThinkinLincoln
Summary: Daisy thinks grant ward is full of shit. and well, all that leads to is a black eye and one very angry foster mother.Highschool AU Daisy and May oneshot





	underwater bruises

"Daisy,” There is a strong knock at the door to Daisy's room. The handle jiggles, “Unlock the door, please.” The please is an afterthought and Daisy doubts May really was going to coddle her through this one because, well, Daisy, to put it simply, was fucked.

She hadn’t really meant to get in a fight. Or at least hadn’t meant to get in trouble for it. Everything was planned out. 

 

Step one : Corner that  _ ass _ Grant Ward

Step two: Beat the ever living shit out of him

Step three: See step two

Step four: Run

 

And really, Jemma had warned her. “Daisy, I get that your mad, I’m mad. Ward is an ass-”

“He threw Fitz in the pool, Jemma.”

“I know. But really is that going to get you anywhere?”

Simmons was probably right. You can’t solve every problem with fists. But you could give him a black eye and that was good enough for Daisy. 

 

Her victory lap hadn’t lasted long. About 6 minutes after the first punch was thrown. Daisy was grabbed from behind and, despite her struggling, restrained by one Maria Hill until she could calm down, which sucked because it gave Grant Ward the chance to get in one last sucker punch to the left eye. Daisy had gotten in enough blows to where his bottom lip would be swollen for quite some time. But there was no real winner. Each would go away saying the other had lost and they were each so stubborn that it really was a lost cause arguing any different. 

After the fight, Ward had threatened to kill her. Daisy wasn’t too concerned, because her foster parents were probably going to get to her first. And Melinda may was going to be the death of her.

"Daisy.” The handle jiggles again and the lock pops open with a click. Daisy is sitting on the floor in a sports bra and leggings and an ice pack to her eye. The other hand is on her phone where she's texting mack back. She sends a last text. 

 

{Daisy} 8:47: Thanks, see you tomorrow. Mays here- gtg

 

Then shoves the phone under the bed were she's leaning up against so that may doesn’t see it. Parents loved to take away phones and Daisy really didn’t want that to happen.

“Put the ice higher.” May commands and Daisy does as she's told. It's quiet and May is standing at the door, arms crossed, and that same  _ take no shit  _ look on her face. “Do you want to explain yourself. Or are we going with what the school told me?”

Daisy bobs her head from side to side. “And they told you…”

"You decided to attack grant ward in the east corridor for no goddamn reason. You’re lucky you’re not expelled. Do you know what Coulson and I went through to get you into this school?”

Daisy lets out a sigh. “Yeah. I do.” Daisy is calmer now. She isn’t so quick to yell at May or tell her that she's stupid or should  _ fuck the hell off  _ or that she’s not her real mom. 

Because May is her real mom. Well, at least as real as a foster mom got. And Daisy knew how many times May had gone out on a limb for her or risked something she didn’t have, or just  _ cared. _ It had been hard when they first started fostering the kid. There had been fights and yelling and a lot of crying. But eventually Daisy began to learn that the Coulsons’ did care. Deeply.

 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Look, dais’, I know you’re not stupid.”

Daisy grunts.

“And although you are impulsive as all hell. I know you don’t do things for no reason. So talk to me”

Daisy hesitates. May knows it's going to take a little more pushing to get the high schooler to open up. She moves to sit on the bed above daisy. “How’s Simmons?”

Daisy knows what that means. May can and  _ will  _ call up her friend. And daisy knows there is no way Jemma can lie to may. She relents.

“You know fitz.”

“I do.”

“Grant..um.. Pushed him in the pool, the deep one on the fourth level and.. Well, he just got away with it. Principle Fury didn’t do anything about it. Nothing ever happens to that kid! And Ward has been picking on Fitz for months now… Its bullshit, May! And-”

May interrupts. “Daisy, Did you tell Fury?”

Daisy puts the peas on the floor and turns to look at May. “What?”

“Did you tell Fury?”

“Well.. no… but I-” Daisy’s mind is racing. The realization hits her. “Oh.”

Daisy grunts and moves to stand up and sit next to her foster mom. May rests her hand on Daisy’s shoulder. “You should have come to me.”

“I know”

“You’re grounded.”

 

“Okay.” Daisy does her best to look as chastised as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Cool cool cool


End file.
